


Shadow Ghost In The Shell [vids]

by Longren



Category: Ghost in the Shell (2017)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longren/pseuds/Longren





	Shadow Ghost In The Shell [vids]

Kusanagi Motoko | Shadow Ghost In The Shell.  
music: Ginger Snap5 - Shadow gHost (instrumental).  
Movie: Ghost In The Shell


End file.
